All Alone
by Rasengan Naruto
Summary: It all started when I was three. It was the time that changed my life forever, and for years to come...... semi dark naruto and super strong and smart too [T for violence]
1. Prolougue

1Summary: It all started when I was three. It was the time that changed my life forever, and for years to come...

PROLOUGUE

(AN: this chappy is going to be short cuz it is the prolougue)

Naruto was wimpering in his "bedroom" at the orphanage (AN: the "bedroom" was a really small closet) because of all those bad thoughts he had in his head. His thoughts were this why are they so mean to me?, how can I kill A thousand people when I was born?, why do they call me 'demon spawn' or just plain out 'demon'?, why do everyone atleast 10 years older than me glare at me?, why do the adults won't let me play with their kids?, why can't I go to some stores, and even if they did they gave me the highest price for the worst things?, why do they try to assinate me or beat me up on a daily basis?, why do my wounds heal so fast?, and most of all who are my parents? Little did Naruto know that all those questions will be answered and more. Just then the closet door slammed open and Naruto saw the mean orphanage lady, she said, "You are going to have to sleep outside tonight and many nights after this demon because I need to put some stuff in this here closet." "But it is so cold outside and it is in the middle of the winter." "I don't care if it is cold outside tonight ya demon, and just for that I am not going to let you have any food for a week." "But, I havent eaten since yesterday." But the truth was he never liked the stuff they gave him because most of it or all of it was rotten or infected with insects. "Okay we are making that 2 weeks stupid demon." "Okay fine but, atleast can I have a blanket of something?" "Do really want to make that three weeks?!?!" "No 'mean' caretaker lady" Naruto muttered. "What did you say?!?!?!" "Nothing caretaker-sama..." "Okay now go, you worthless demon!"

Then Naruto just walked out of the orphanage ignoring all the glares people were giving him. He then felt a rush of cold air brush against him and he shivered. He then saw a huge mansion that has these weird white eyed people in it. He knows this because he followed them in once. He then wondered if he should go in and ask if he can stay there for the night. He thought about how those white eyed people never beat me up or anything so he thought he should go to the door. When he was walking to the door he saw a awful lot of ninjas with a cloud on their headbands in the trees but he shook it off. But when he reached the door he saw a huge man with white eyes blocking the way. He said "What are you here for ya little midget?" "Hey i'm not a midget I am just short for my age! Also I am here to aks if I could sleep here for the night because the mean orphanage lady made me sleep outside until I could have my room back, and also she is not going to give me food for three weeks." Then the gaurd was putting all the information together and realized that this was the kyuubi brat who killed my brother! " How dare you come up to the great Hyuuga and say that you demon!" Just then the wall blew up from his right side and blasted him away a couple of feet. Then he saw a person and a few other people with a with the same headband as the others he saw outside. (AN: If you don't know what is happening this is the start of the Hyuuga kidnapping from the cloud nins) "Lets get away now captain!" the other ninjas behiond the person said in unison. "Wait lets just bring this other kid he looks familiar." said the leader. "Hai." said the group. Next Naruto was being hold by the leader, and he saw another little girl with white eyes in the leaders right arm while he was in his left. Then he saw that he was traveling at breakneck speeds with the leader and that little girl. Then he felt a ripping sensation in his head and started to scream very loudly. The leader glanced at his left arm and said "We can't have him screaming like that or we will get caught and killed!" "Leader let me carry him I have an idea." "Okay sure." Next the leader gave Naruto to the other ninja. The other ninja in a moments notice took out a kunai and was about to slit the child's throat, but when he was a couple of inches away from his throat Naruto opened his eyes and his eyes had one red star around the pupil. Also his eyes changed black around his pupil and his pupil was silver. The ninja gasped and was about to call the leader but Naruto punched the guy in the face and he went flying into a tree. Then the other ninja notice and started attacking Naruto for doing that. But when Naruto just tapped them or anything they went flying. Soon he noticed that he defeated all of them with a simple flick or tap. Just then he saw a few white eyed men coming towards him. Before he could react they were right in front of him saying " What have you done to the Hyuuga heiress you demon?!?!" they said while pointing to Hinata laying on the ground with a bit blood on her forehead. "I didn't do anything I just got kidnapped by those mean ninja, and then I defeated them all with a tap or flick." Naruto said while pointing at the limp ninja. "Ya right you demon! We shall dispose of you for your treacherous deeeds against Hinata-sama!" they said. Then they came charging at Naruto with their full speed. Naruto on the other hand started focusing a lot of chakra into his eyes, then his eyes turned into the same eyes he had when he was fighting those cloud ninja. The Hyuugas started to go into the Jyuuken stance and charged at him once more. When they were about to touch his heart he quickly swatted them away like they were flies. The Hyuugas then smashed into trees rather harshley with blood coming out of their heads. Naruto just realized what he had done, he just killed four people effortlessly, and that if he did not get rid of the bodies soon he will get in very big trouble. Then Naruto came up with a solution to his problem, what he had to do was put the cloud ninja near the Hyuugas to make it look like they killed each other. He quickly moved them around a bit and ran away into the woods.

Then he saw a peice of a mirror on the floor and picked it up and looked at it. Then he was suprised to see that his eyes were drastically different. Then he realized that this might be a doujutsu like the people with white eyes have. Also he new that it must have some stages to it like the doujutsu the Sharingan he heard about. To acquire those stages he had to train. So now he new he is going to have to devote his life to training to gain the full potentail of the... He then just remembered that he didn't think of a name for it. So he decided to call it- Before he could say anything he found himself in a sewer with the water level up to his knees an he saw a big cage in front of him with the word SEAL on it. He then slowly walked up to it and saw a furry beast inside of it. Then that beast turned around and said "Oh I see that you have unlocked your bloodline kit." "Wait who are you?" "I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune!" "Wait I thought the Yondaime defeated it?" "Oh no you are wrong kit no mortal can defeat a demon. Do you want to know what he did?" Kyuubi then received a nod from Naruto. "Well he sealed me inside on you his own son..." "WHAT!?!!? WHAT KIND OF FATHER WOULD SEAL A DEMON INSIDE OF HIS OWN SON, AND HAVE EVERYONE HATE HIM?!?!" "Kit you never let me finish, your mother was also Uzumaki Kyou. She was the fastest person in the world,and almost kage level. He only sealed me in you because he cannot just ask someone else to give up their child for him. So he sealed him inside you. Also that bloodline of yours is called Colorgan. It is the first time in centuries that anyone on your fathers side of the family had that bloodline limit. Consider yourself lucky." "Well I still don't like my father or mother Kyuu." "Okay well I just wanted to tell you that there are seven stages to you bloodline. Also each star is a different color, and each star gives you a special power like this one gives you insane strength. Oh yeah and for each new star you get a new elemental affinity. For example, for the star you have right now you now have a Fuuton elemental affinity." "Okay well thanks for the help can I get out of here now?" "Sure kit." then Naruto found himself outside again still holding that mirror then he now knew this was going to be a long time... 

W00T first chappy done!  
Cya later I will update soon! 

joeboy1211 signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

YEAR 1 OF NARUTO'S TRAINING

Naruto was thinking about what he should train in and then a idea popped into his head JUTSUS... Then he thought where he could get some. Then he realized that one time he overheard the Hokage talking about the forbidden scroll and how it contained the most dangerous jutsus in the leaf village. But the question was how was he going to get it. Then he realized that he could use his Colorgan to get it! Now he had to figure out where it was located. Then he started to think really hard and remembered that it was in the hokage tower. Soon Naruto was speeding off to the tower after he formulated a plan.

AT THE TOWER

Naruto was now knocking out the gaurds in front of the door leading to the scroll by hitting them in the back of their necks rather forcefully. When he was done he saw what he wanted most in the world the scroll... Naruto then checked for any traps in the room so he would get in and out with no trouble. After he inspected it he then quickly went in and grabbed the book and ran off to the forest where he first met Kyuu.

AT THE FOREST

Naruto then opened up the scroll and read each of the jutsus carefully and memorized each one. He then tried preforming them right after he memorized it. When he was doing the jutsu he mastered it in 4-5 tries at most. But, when he went to the last page he found a note saying

Dear My Son,

If you are reading this right now then you must be my son Naruto Kazama and you have unlocked your Colorgan and also spoke to the Kyuubi for the first time. I know you may hate me for sealing a demon into you ,but I can't just ask people to sacrifice their own children to save village. Also there is a trick to kage bunshin no jutsu when you do it you could train it, not phisacally just mentally like mastering a jutsu or getting better chakra control. Also if you see a man with long white hair and red lines on his cheeks ask him to train you and tell him everything about you. Well son I have to go because the Kyuubi is attacking. Bye!!!!

P.S. DON'T BECOME A PERVERT!!!!!!!!!

Naruto now began to truly understand why his father did this and he is starting to like him again. Now it was around 1 o'clock in the morning and he was wondering what he should do. His choices were:

A) sleep B)train C)neither

Naruto then picked his favorite one now it was... sleep. Then Naruto climbed up a tree and took some leaves to cover him like a blanket, and started to drift away to sleep...

YEAR 2 OF NARUTO'S TRAINING

Naruto was really happy today because it was the start of the second year of his training. He also learned a lot of things in the past year like: 35 S-rank jutsus, 37 A-rank jutsus, 65 B rank jutsus, 70 C-rank jutsus, 20 D-rank jutsus, the taijutsu style Lee uses, all of his fathers techniques, his affinity which are fire and wind, and his second stage of Colorgan which made him go so fast that it makes Gai look slow. Now Kyuubi was thinking about revising his fathers technique the Rasengan, Kyuubi said that my father failed to add his affinity into it, so Kyuubi wants me to do so. But, now right now because he wants me to unlock all the stages of the Colorgan before because he doesn't want me wasting time doing the same technique for each affinity right now. Now he wants me to think of some ideas to make him get even stronger. Hmmmmmmm what can make me stronger: getting weights, making variations to Rasengan,getting a katana,and making a new taijutsu form.

So Naruto then told the Kyuubi all of that and the Kyuubi said "You don't need the weights, I will just give you gravity seals. They are way better. What they do is add weight to everywhere on your body. Instead how weights just add weight to one part of your body." "Oh so it increases the gravity around you so the strain increases to." "Okay kit I am going to put them on you in just a minute." (An/ Naruto could summon Kyuubi so she could do the gravity seal.) As Kyuubi was doing the preperations Naruto was getting worried about how many times Kyuu will increase the gravity around him. Finally Kyuu was done and she said "Fuuin Kai!" Naruto then was struggling very hard to get up because of how much the gravity was. "Huh I knew you would do this to me..." "Well I could teach you how to dispel them.." there was soon stars shining in Naruto's eyes. "But, I don't want to until you unlocked all the stages of Colorgan..." said Kyuu. "You are a slave-driver you evil demon." "Okay now since your chakra control sucks I want you to climb up that tree over there with no hands. I will give you a hint on how to do it chakra." "That is not a hint that is a word!!!!" "Fine I guess you do not want to get stronger and destroy the village. Oh well." "Of course I will do this because I am Uzumaki Naruto!!!" "Ok then now go and climb that dam tree!"

Soon Naruto was at the tree and started to think how he can climb the tree with no hands and apply the 'hint' chakra with it. Hmmm I remember when I was stealing food from the academy that chakra can sometimes be classified as a sticky substance... THAT'S IT!!!!!! Naruto then went up to the focused chakra into his feet and started to climb up but right after three steps he fell off. 'Why did that happen hmmmmmm... I think I take chakra as glue if you put to little it doesn't stick if you put to much it slides off... Oh I get it you have of find the correct amount of chakra to apply to the tree so I would stick!' Naruto then went up to the tree and started focusing chakra into his feet a little less than usual and then he ran up to the tree and walked right up with no difficulty. "Wow I'm suprised you got it so fast I thought it would take you atleast a week to do it rather than a hour. Okay lets move on then right now I want you to walk on water with using the same 'hint' I gave you last time, but I will warn you that this is way harder."

Naruto then went up to the water and consentrated the same amount up chakra he did for the tree and started to walk but as soon as he started walking he fell down. After a couple a tries he figured out that I should use the same principle as the glue one, all he to do was find the right amount of chakra. But, that was going to be hard since the water moves and it is a weaker substance than wood. But, soon Naruto began testinghis theory. After about 2 hours of trying he got the water walking training excersize down. Then he went up to the Kyuubi and said "I finished this excersize Kyuu!" "Wow Naruto you didn't fail to suprise me once again. Now I want you to take this kunai and balance on the tip of it with out falling off." "Wait won't that hurt me if my wait falls down on it?" "That is the whole point kit." "Man you always think of the cruelest excersizes..."

Naruto then went near the lake and started to focus chakra on the tips of his fingers then tried to balance on the kunai , but he quickly fell down and got a big cut on his finger. 'hmmmmmmmmmmm what am I doing wrong I am applying the glue principle but it doesn't work. Wait maybe I have to focus chakra on the tip of the kunai and the tip of my finger. Lets try that then.' Naruto then went to try his theory but when he did he didn't get a cut or fall down but the kunai fell down. 'Wait maybe I should use the glur priciple with the kunai so it doesn't fall.' Naruto now tried what he just thought of, his theory did work , but it took many tries because of the round bottom of the kunai. Naruto then went to Kyuu once again and said "I finished it Kyuu!" "Wow kit I thought you woul need my help on that one. Now it is time for the hardest one of all, yo have to balance on a kunai that is sticking to a log with metal on it that is on the the water without making them or you fall down." "WHAT?!?!?!!? Now I know that no one can be eviler than you!"

Naruto then tried to complete this task with all the things he applied to the other ones. He knew it was the right formula but he couldn't place his chakra in the right spots. Naruto just then remembered what happened a year ago about the Kage Bunshin technique it could be used for some kind of training but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then he realized it could be used for chakra control training! Soon Naruto then set up a 200 replicas of the thing he ws doing and made 200 kage bunshins. By 1 o'clock in the morning he completed the task he was told to do. Then he went to Kyuu and said " Kyuu I finished this evil chakra control excersize!" "I am very pround of you kit because with those gravity seals it makes those excersizes about 20 times harder and now you have about jounin level chakra control without the weights!" "I am going to kill you!!!!" Soon Naruto was chasing after Kyuu at lightning speeds using his Colorgan. Then Naruto thought 'This is going to be a tuff year for me'

W00T second chappy done! that took me a long time so READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Also give me some ideas of what I should put in the next chappy

joeboy1211 signing out. 


	3. Chapter 3

To answer one reviewer's question I cannot make them double spaced because I don't have Word   
YEAR 3 OF NARUTO'S TRAINING

Naruto thought of how he progressed in the second year of his training. That year was a year dedicated to chakra control. Kyuu had made him do the hardest chakra control excersize once a day for the whole year. Then she made me fight her while balancing on a kunai that is on top of the water. I also unlocked the third stage of Colorgan. The stage increases all my chakra capacity by 15 fold. Also my chakra control can rival Tsunade's amazing chakra control, and my chakra is almost kage level. Right now I am 5 years old and my skill level is about high chuunin and my speed could rival jounins without Colorgan with the amount of training Kyuu put on me. Now this year is the year I am going to develop my taijutsu style.

Kyuu and I were talking about how the style should be, so we decided that my style is going to rely on Colorgan, Speed, Strength, and Chakra. Kyuu and I call the style Grabbing Fist. We call it that because we are trying to make my chakra make invisible fists so I can fight from a long distance. I also call it Grabbing Fist because of the Colorgan's special ability to increase strength and speed which is important for this style. Right now I am going to have to get a little better chakra control because you need better chakra control than Tsunade's to mold chakra into shapes. Now lets go on to my training.

'Hmmmmm I need to go to the library to find books on anatomy because the style I am working on is similar to Jyuuken but much more deadlier when you use the strength and speed part of it.'

Naruto then soon walked into a public library that had many rows of shelves filled with books. Naruto was really scared of this place because last time he went here he got chased out by the mean old librarian because he was a 'demon'. But, the problem was that he could not find where to get books that teaches you about anatomy. After he had no luck finding anything about it he went to his last resort... ask the librarian. Naruto then bravely went up to the check-out desk and noticed that the mean librarian wasn't there instead it was a woman around the age of 20 years. Naruto then went up to her and asked " Where can I find books on anatomy?" he then took a step back thinking the librarian might do something bad to him, but instead the response was " Oh it is right past that shelf over there in the corner." she replied cheekily. Naruto then went to where the nice librarian pointed to and saw a section on anatomy. Then Naruto came up with the idea of checking all these out and use Kage Bunshin to read them all later. Soon he created 10 Kage Bunshin and had each of them carry 15 books each. He then went up to the check-out desk and said "I will like to take these out please." The nice librarian looked at the pile and said "I'm sorry but it is only 15 books per person." "But, it is 15 books per person see look." Naruto then showed the librarian how many books were in each stack. "Okay I guess it is fine then. Now can I have your library card?" "I don't have a library card." "Oh okay then follow me." Naruto soon followed her into a different room.

Naruto saw that inside the room was a computer and a typewriter. "Okay now can I have your name?" "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki." "You are the Naruto Uzumaki?!?!!? I am so honored that you a hero have come into my own library!" "I am a hero?" "Wait do you know about it?" "Yep she helps me train." "She helps you what?!!?!?" "Well she is really nice and the only reason she attacked Konoha was because someone from Konoha killed her kits, so she went to Konoha for their trechery." "Oh okay well here is your library card and my name is Mikito, and you can come to me whenever you need my help." "Well thank you and have a nice day."Naruto soon went back into the woods and started his training for his new taijutsu style.

"Kyuu I am going to have the clones read and practice chakra control while I go increase my strength for the style." "Yeah that is a good idea kit." Naruto then made about 2000 clones and sent 150 clones to read and the others to go pratice water walking with making leaves get stuck to their heads. Naruto then asked Kyuu if she could make his gravity seals two times heavier. Right when that happened he fell down at that moment. Naruto then went to run around Konoha until he passed out which made the clones poof because he passed out. Naruto then had a major headache because he absorbed so much information about what the clones learned. Naruto then soon drifted off to sleep thinking tomorrow will be the day he will make his new taijutsu style.

Naruto then woke up by Kyuu's aggresive ranting about how a good ninja should never be tardy or how a ninja should always be preparied and stuff like that. Naruto then preformed his daily rituals. Soon he started thinking how he should preform this taijutsu and master it. He then thought he should let the chakra tails be the Jyuuken part, and let him be the strength and speed part. He then remembered that Kyuu said that most taijutsu styles are based on animals so then he decided that he should base it on a humming bird because they are agile and speed is probably the most important part of the whole taijutsu. Then he came out of the tree and began to talk to Kyuu.

"Hey Kyuu what are we going to do today?" Naruto said sarcastically. "Well you are going to run 90 laps around Konoha." said Kyuu. "YATTA that will be easy with my Colo-" "Oh I forgot to mention that you can't use Colorgan." "Kyuu I see why they call you the meanest of all the demons." "For that you have to do it in ten minutes." "What?!?!!?" exclaimed Naruto. "Time is ticking..." Naruto then sped off doing the grueling excersize Kyuu had made him do.

11 minutes later

"Hey meany I am back..." "Oh well you have to do that again because you did it in eleven minutes instead of ten minutes." The only response Kyuu got from Naruto was a grunt filled with killing intent.

9 minutes later

"Finally I made it before the ten minute mark!" "Wow you can count I never new that." "Shut up lets just go work on the taijutsu now." "Not so fast because I am going to increase you gravity seals because you came before 10 minutes." After she said that she then increased the weight to make it feel like Naruto was carrying a 500 pound lump on his back. Naruto then slowly started running while throwing a mouthful of curses and disses at Kyuu for being so mean. But, nothing really affected her except the part when he said " You are so fat that instead of having cellulite you got celluheavy!!" (cellulite is stored up fat in your thighs or butt) Right after Kyuu heard that it made her want to destroy another village. (reason why she attacked Konoha) Naruto then made a mental note to never dis Kyuu that much anymore again. Naruto then came back from his training and started to construct the style of Grabbing Fist...

YEAR 4 OF NARUTO'S TRAINING

Naruto now thought about how he just accomplished his taijutsu style last year , and how it also make him a rival to Maito Gai in his taijutsu.(P.S. Remember Lee does not get trained by Gai until he is a genin if you are thinking i forgot to say Lee) The taijutsu also proved very affective because I unlocked my fourth stage of Colorgan and it lets me have all my senses increase by 20 fold. Now I am at the age of 6, my chakra is more than most kages, I have the speed to match Maito Gai without the Colorgan and the gravity seals, my chakra control exceeds Tsunade-sama's, my skill level is about low jounin to mid jounin without using my kekei-genkai, and I also met someone called Uchiha Itachi who helped me complete the style Grabbing Fist. Now my goal this year is to master my skill with a katana. I chose the katana because it requires strength and speed which both he has. But, the problem was that who will teach him how to weild the katana? Right now that was Naruto's question in mind and the question he had to find a answer to. As a result he started to sneak in Konoha to see if there is anyone to train him in kenjutsu. Naruto quickly jumped over the walls and started walking.

Naruto was now walking onto the streets of Konoha to see if there was anyone who will be willing to train instead of willing to kill him. Naruto then saw a shop called "Swords and All". He then thought if he should go in, but then he realized that he never got a chance to buy a katana with Kyuu. So then he went in hoping not to get chased out like he probably would if they reconized him. Naruto then walked into the store saw dozens of elegant swords with many designs. But, then he saw one that caught his eye the most. It was a beautiful HUGE axe. The blade of the axe was gold with several kanji incrusted into it. On the bottom of the mastrerpiece was the golden hilt with a dragon shaped handle that had a mysterious gem inside is's eye. Naruto then forgot all about of having a katana and started to dream of destroying Konoha with this beautiful yet amazing axe wonder. Naruto then scrolled his eyes down and caught sight of the price tag. Right when he saw it his eyes bulged almost out of their sockets when he saw the price of 100,000 yen! (I don't know how much the japaneese currency is so I am using the U.S. currency in yen) Naruto then went up to the counter and saw the name Hayate Konomaru and said " Do you know how much that axe is over there to the right corner?" Naruto said with a few whimpers here and there. "Yeah it is about 50,000 yen and where are your parents?" "I don't have any mister." "Really? When is the last time you have eaten?" " I have not eaten since last week when I ran out of money to buy food." "Awwww you poor thing. How about I take you inside give you a good meal and you could stay as long as you want." (AN: Naruto is tricking the Hayate so he could get the axe or steal it and have a good meal) "Thank you mister, but I really want that axe more than anything... It was my father's dying wish that he wanted me to have a axe as a weapon when I become a ninja..." "I will give you it only if you can beat me in a match." said Hayate thinking that the kid would not accept. "Yeah sure I will battle you to see if I will get the axe. Also what rank are you and about what is your skill level?" "Well ok my rank is chuunin and my skill level is about high chuunin." "Ok then where are we going to fight Hayate?" "Well follow me." Naruto then followed Hayate to training ground fifty where all the chuunin practice and spar. (AN: Naruto can summon Kyuu or put her back in his mind.

Naruto was now talking to Kyuu in his mind. 'Hey Kyuu do you think I should use Colorgan?' 'No because they might notice your eyes have different color stars on the you imbecile!' 'Whatever you say, whatever you say...' Naruto then saw a few chuunin gathering around which soon turned into a group. "Ok lets start Hataye-oyaji!" "Ohhhh you just got BURNED Hayate!" said the crowd. Naruto then charged and started to get into the stance of Grabbing Fist. Hayate then thought of how this kid knows a taijutsu stance already when he is only six or seven years old! Naruto then started to mold his chakra and threw invisible fists of chakra at Hayate at incredible speeds unseen to the human eye. Hayate never saw it coming so he then felt a sharp pain in his arms and felt that he could not move that arm anymore. Naruto then charged using Hayate's disbelief to his advantage. When he came up to Hayate he punched him in the gut hard and saw Hayate blast off about 10 yards while smashing into trees in his path. The crowd was just axestruck about how powerful a little kid could be against a chuunin. Hayate then got up out of the rubble with a few missing teeth and broken bones and said "I quit"

Year 4 is going to be continued in the next chappy

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE ALOT FASTER!!!!!

JOEBOY1211 SIGNING OUT!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

YEAR 4 OF NARUTO'S TRAINING CONTINUED

After the words "I quit" were spoken by Hayate, the crowd of people who came to watch roared with cheers. At first Naruto quickyl went into a battle stance but then realized that they were cheering for him. But, then remembered that they were only cheering for him because they do not know who he really is ... a demon. After that unpleasant thought he felt a few men pick him up and started to carry him around the place for his amazing victory to them. Naruto then thought 'if only they knew...'. After a hour or so Hayate woke up from the rubble and looked like he was going to puke because the punch Naruto gave him was one that was really hard. Hayate then made his way to the shop slowly and limping on one foot.

IN THE SHOP

Naruto was waiting in the shop and was thinking 'how could he be this late? I mean really I did not even use Colorgan on that punch. But, if I punched him in the eye he would be a lazy cyclops.

SOMEWHERE IN THE LIGHTNING COUNTRY

A man elderly man that was in the Cloud village started sneezing violently and was forced to drop his henge. Then people saw the famous copycat ninja Hatake Kakashi who was believed to have copied over a thousand jutsus appear right before their very eyes. Kakashi then looked around and saw many cloud shinobi piling up around him, and then he thought 'Ohhhhhh my GOD!' Kakashi then started to get wet and started to run like his life depended on it, well actually his life did depend on it. Kakashi then thought 'Hokage-sama is going to be mad when he hears this...

BACK TO THE SHOP

Naruto then saw the door shake, when he saw it he got a kunai out and slowly approached the door. When he was at it he opened it and sprung the kunai at him. But, before he could do that he saw that it was only Hayate. He also noticed Hayate's rather bruised form and said "Sorry if I went a little too hard for you." "Oh it is okay, now let me show you the axe." Hayate then lead Naruto to the place where the axe put and saw he saw that beautiful masterpiece once again. "Hey let me just get the keys to the case so I can open it." "That would not be a nescessary" Naruto said. Right after he said that he punched the glass with half of his strength remembering what happened when he punched Hayate. Right when his fist connected with the glass it broke and dispersed into thousands of tiny shards of glass. "Ummmm kid that glass in supposed to be 15x stronger than ordinary glass, how can you break it?" "Well I wear weights." Naruto then rushed his hand in and grabbed the axe and started to go out the door, but he was stopped by Hayate. "Do you have anyone to teach you how to use that?" "Ummmmm no." "How about I train you in that?" "Sure okay our training starts tomorrow." "Okay kid. Oh and by the way what is your name?" Naruto then thought 'should I tell him? Ya I think so cuz he looks like a nice guy' "The name's Naruto Uzumaki." "Okay well bye!" 'So the demon kid is that strong? I think he will make a worthy apprentice.'

YEAR 5 OF NARUTO'S TRAINING

Naruto was now sitting on a tree trunk which he called home and thought of all he accomplished last year. He mastered the most difficult style of using a axe that year with a month to spare. In that month he just decided to got through all the stuff he learned since he started training with Kyuu. Right now he are all the things he knows and his skills JUTSUS: 35 S-RANK, 37 A-RANK, 65 B-RANK, 70 C-RANK, 20 D-RANK, two taijutsu styles fifth stage of Colorgan, mastery over kenjutsu, incredible chakra control, my skill level is about Kakashi's level, and my chakra level is more than two kages combined. 


	5. Chapter 5

I guess you all are wondering why I left half of a chapter today on the story. The truth is that I lost my inspiration for it. I had it all planned out in the beginnning all the way to the end. If you guys are mad at me I will understand but here is what the story would be in the end summarized.

Naruto is going to train in genjutsu that year and he gains the sixth level of Colorgan

Naruto trains in fuuin jutsu and gains the seventh level of Colorgan and he learns that kyuu dies and all her power goes to him when he gets the final stage.

Naruto makes the adjustments to rasengan and added all his affinities to it, they are: fire,wind,wood,water,earth,lightning,ice but Kyuu gave him two extra elements called dark and light (cheesy no?)

Naruto ends up in the academy for Sarutobi's wishes, he acts like a idiot for himself because he is sad that kyuu died

Naruto is dead last and is on the same team

he aces kakashis bell test making kakashi mad because the demon is stronger than him

Sasuke flees the village right after the wave arc seeing naruto's true power and he got a suprise visit from orochimaru

Naruto and 4 of the team leader jounin go after him

They follow Sasuke into the sound village

The whole sound village wants to kill them for intruding into their village

Naruto gets out of control and all of his and kyuu's chakra is unleashed causing everyone to die from the massive explosion

Naruto then goes back to Konoha without the original team leader jounin because they are dead

Konoha then tries to kill him because he killed their best shinobi

Naruto escapes and ends up in Akatsuki

He meets the leader and finds out that he is Hatake Sakumo(is that the right name?)

He tells him how he killed his son but he did not care

Naruto then challenges the leader for the leader position

Naruto wins by a hair because of his trick, hatake sakumo is still alive and now is in second command

Naruto wants all the jinruuchi in the organization so they start going after them again

he changed the organization name to The Nine Demons

they gathered all the jinuruuchi

Naruto then starts taking out all the villages one by one

when he gets to konoha he finds out that there are a few people that really care about him and stops the attack and offers konoha a allinace

they refuse because they did not want to side with the demon brat

Naruto then gets really mad and tells everybody in his group to lift up their hands

Naruto then made a chakra/demon chakra bomb and threw it at konoha

it hit but the cost of it was his life

he went to hell and refused to be a soul and the shinigami fought him for his thought

naruto won and realized that the shinigame was weaker than the last leader

Naruto then got the title of the shinigami and got to control life and death

as a little reward for his friends he decided to grant them immortality

but before he did he checked up on them but was creeped that the world was a whole war, everybody was fighting

he then thought the only way to stop it was to kill them all

he did that and he had hell and heaven really crowded

in the end people from hell and heaven rebeled against the shinigami and took him down

they were all happy in the end and yondaime got appointed the new shinigami

in the end everything was back to normal and there was no such thing as earth anymore, it was meerly a myth to the young souls who died

Naruto was now in a different dimension and noticed that he was in what is left of earth

he then found one little girl in the middle of nowhere and decided I might as well make the world earth filled with people again

naruto made babies with the girl since they were the same age

then started the empire of Narukin

the souls noticed this but didn't care since it wasnt their world

so in the end they lived happily ever after (cheesy ending but I couldn't think of anything better) 


End file.
